Laugh
by Amber Lee1
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Cry. It's been seven years since their graduation and now, a new threat will keep Hermione and the others on their toes. But can anything be helped when so much has changed?
1. Prologue

One day, seven years ago, four people who had, at one time, disliked each other very much, took a walk in the courtyard of a castle. This castle had been home to them for seven long, adventurous years, bringing them together, closer than ever.

They strolled, side-by-side, talking and laughing together, enjoying the peace that seemed new to them after six long years of conflict and a full year of total peril. This new pleasantness looked as though it would last forever. But would it?


	2. It Was So Long Ago

"Ok, let's try this again. Swish and flick," Hermione chanted, demonstrating with her wand. She looked around the room filled with first years. Suddenly, the faces of the students changed and she saw faces of the past. She saw herself sitting next to Ron. They hadn't liked each other very much then.

"_It's le-vi-O-sa, not le-vi-o-SA." _Her own words echoed in her head, clear as day, making her smile. She turned her attention back to her class.

"Now, try again," she instructed.

"Excuse me, Professor. Could I have a word with you?" came a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see Professor Fiore. He had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for two years, breaking the school's record.

"Excuse me a moment, class. Practice the levitation spell while I'm gone," she said as she stepped outside the classroom. Professor Fiore was about 5'11" with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ever since Hermione had gotten a job at Hogwarts, he had been trying to take her on a date. They had gone out twice, but she wasn't sure how far her feelings went towards him.

"Hermione, I was uh...just wondering if maybe you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend for lunch," he said nervously. She worked hard to hide a smile.

"Sure, Stephen. That would be great," she said, giving him a smile.

"Oh, good," he said. "You should probably get back to your class." Hermione nodded.

"I'll talk to you later," she said as she went back into the classroom.

Hermione became the Charms professor at Hogwarts when she was 23. She had only been working there a year. Hogwarts would stay with her forever. Unfortunately, her friends hadn't. After graduation, Ron had moved to Germany to work with a special group of Aurors. He made this decision because Ginny and Hermione had both been kidnapped by the Dark side, and Harry had also been victimized for many years. He decided to make it his personal business to make sure that kind of thing never happened again. Harry trained and auditioned to play on a professional quidditch team. The team traveled so much, the friends lost touch after only a year. Oddly enough, Draco began to play for the very same team and he and Harry became close to best friends. Unfortunately, after two years of the traveling everywhere, Hermione and Draco broke up. By this time, they were nineteen. She hadn't heard from him since then, and nowadays, she rarely even thought of him. It obviously wasn't meant to be, she reasoned. Occassionally, she would get a letter from Harry or Ron, but she hadn't for quite a while.

Teaching a class at Hogwarts often caused her to have flashbacks of her childhood. Happy memories, all of them, yet they brought tears to her eyes. They were supposed to be friends forever. So many good times, and now she hadn't seen any of them for almost seven years! How she missed them.

Shaking herself mentally, she went back to the lesson, which was ironically the same one she had learned the first time she, Harry, and Ron had been in a class.

"Sherry, dear, don't wave your wand about so violently. You're going to put someone's eye out," she reprimanded, running over to the little blonde girl in the second row. Now, where had she heard that before? Oh yes. Yet again, she had repeated the same words she had said to Ron so many years ago.

"Okay, class dismissed. Your assignment is to successfully levitate an object. A _light _object!" she called as the students left. Thank goodness that was her last class of the day. She favored Fridays because she had all weekend to relax and roam the castle, flooded with memories...and occassionally water from the girls' lavitory.

She locked the classroom door and wandered towards her living quarters thinking of Professor Fiore. He was terribly nice and fairly handsome. She enjoyed spending time with him. Who knew? Maybe she was meant to be with _him._ He was always so shy though. Draco was never shy. He was always confident. Maybe too confident. _Where had _that _thought come from? _she thought. She sighed. That part of her life was over, and she had to accept it.

* * *

Hermione sifted through her closet. Red went well with her hair, yet it was more dressy and she was only going out to lunch. Purple? No, it wasn't one of her favorite colors. She finally found a pair of white capris and a pink shirt. She tied her hair up in a messy, but cute, bun and applied her usual makeup: mascara, eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. Then she left the castle and set off towards Hogsmeade. 

As she walked through Hogsmeade, she realized she was late, so she hurried directly to the Three Broomsticks. She was relieved to see that Stephen had yet to arrive. She settled into a chair and smoothed out her clothes.

"Can I get a butterbeer, please?" she called to the bartender. A young woman entered and headed towards the bar. She had short brown hair with an auborn tint. She looked vaguely familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't pinpoint where she knew her from.

* * *

It had been a half hour since Stephen was supposed to meet her and he hadn't shown up yet. Hermione sighed and went to the bar to pay for her drink. She smiled politely at the young woman, about her age. 

"Hello," the young woman greeted, her eyes taking on a bright glint. Hermione started.

"Oh, um, hullo," she answered. "Do I...know you?" she asked.

"No, no, I don't think we've ever met. But I recognize you to be a professor at Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh, well, yes," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hogwarts is a brilliant school. I want my children to attend there," she said, almost child-like.

"Oh, how old are your children?" Hermione asked. The young woman laughed.

"I don't have any yet," she said smiling. "But I will eventually. I'm engaged to the most wonderful man in the world," she sighed, showing Hermione the impressive stone on her left hand.

"Congratulations," Hermione said politely.

"I'm so excited," the woman breathed. "He should be here any minute," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I really should be going," Hermione began. "I--"

"Oh, here he is now. Darling," she called, "come here!" Hermione looked up at the ceiling impatiently. She just wanted to get back to the castle. The woman's fiance wandered over to the woman and she took his arm.

"This is my fiance, Mr.---" she began, but at that moment, Hermione had looked up.

"Draco," she breathed, horrified that this scenario was real. He looked just as shocked. His fiance just laughed.

"Actually, most people call him Mr. Malfoy. Do you two know each other from somewhere?"

"Oh, I think we used to go to school together," Draco recovered quickly. Hermione looked down.

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, it was nice running into you, Miss Granger. If you'll excuse us?" he asked as he led his fiance away. _His fiance, _Hermione thought sadly. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

A/N: Well, you've read the Prologue and now the first chapter. Please tell me what you think so far, although I know it isn't much to go on. I really want this to be as good as the first. So please keep reading and reviewing! Email me anytime, too, if you want. Love you all! 

Amber


	3. Nothing's Changed, But So Much Is Differ...

Hermione's heart raced as fast as her mind as she walked quickly back to Hogwarts, and it wasn't because of her pace. At 19, she had _never _expected to see Draco again, and definitely not so close to their old school, which held so many memories. She didn't know what surprised her more: seeing him again, or seeing him with another girl. About to be married.

But why did she care? He could never stay in one place too long on account of his profession, and she couldn't move because of hers. Their breakup was for the best; they had both said that. It was she who suggested it in the first place. Then why did she feel so hurt? She decided she was just not prepared to see him.

"Walkin' a little fast, aren't you?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She stopped and turned.

"Harry!" She couldn't help it. She flung herself into his arms, overjoyed.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been seven years! I can't believe you're back! How've you been? What's been going on? You never write, me, Harry, I---"

"Whoa, slow down. I'll be here a while; you don't have to ask me things so fast," he laughed. She smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. She linked her arm in his and they started towards Hogwarts. _For now, _she thought, _I won't worry about Draco. I'll catch up with my best friend._

* * *

"I stopped at Hogsmeade and then started towards Hogwarts. It was pure luck when I saw you, practically running, towards the castle. What's the hurry? It's Saturday. Don't tell me you're still obsessed with school," he teased. Hermione laughed.

"No, I just...I was just trying to get back so I could relax the rest of the day."

"Did I spoil your plans?" Harry joked.

"No, you just replaced them with better ones," she answered happily.

"Brings back alot of memories," he remarked as they entered the castle.

"Yes, it does," she agreed. _And I'm here everyday, _she thought.

* * *

"Harry! It's wonderful to see you here, finally," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Despite his age, he was still headmaster and he still had his remarkable mind.

"Thanks, professor. It's good to be back," Harry replied.

Hermione led Harry to the Great Hall, just in time for lunch. They ate, each listening to the other account the events in their lives since the last time they spoke. Nothing big had happened, besides Hermione running into Draco that day. She decided she'd rather not mention it.

"So, any new girlfriends lately?" she asked him, smiling impishly. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I really don't like being tied down right now. I'm not saying I'm a sleaze," he added quickly. "I just can't settle until at least quidditch season is over." She nodded.

"Yeah, I understand."

"So..." Harry squirmed in his seat. "Have you...run into anyone from the old days lately?" he asked. She squinted and looked at him warily. He seemed like he was fishing for something.

"Why _are _you back?" she asked instead of answering.

"Oh, um...our team is staying here for a while. We're playing against the local team in a month," he answered, somewhat uncomfortably.

"That's why he's here," Hermione mumbled, mostly to herself. Harry looked at her with a knowing look.

"I saw Draco in the Three Broomsticks today," she admitted. Harry looked sad for her.

"I thought you might see him, since we're back here," Harry told her.

"Do you know much about his fiance?" she asked, casually. He shook his head.

"No, not really. Her name is Alyssa Flores. She's a bit of an airhead. _Why_ he chose her over you, I'll never know," he said almost angrily. Hermoine laughed.

"Harry, it's okay. I obviously just wasn't what he wanted," she said, trying to shrug it off.

"You were," he said firmly. "I had to sit there, night after night in every hotel we stayed at, listening to how much he couldn't wait to see you again. Then, after you split up, I had to hear how much he missed you and how he wasn't sure he made the right decision." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"He said all that?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Then I think he tried making himself forget about you by finding Alyssa. She's completely wrong for him," Harry assured her. She smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione now had a whole new reel of thoughts going through her head. They decided to take a walk outside to just enjoy the day. They talked about more general things this time. Talking about their personal problems just brought the mood down. Suddenly, a large owl flew down from the sky and began attacking Harry. It landed on his shoulder and began pecking at his head and arms.

"Hey, get off me!" Harry yelled, waving his arms about, violently. Hermione giggled furiously until finally, Harry took the scroll from the owl and it flew away.

"Geez. Ruddy bird," Harry mumbled. He opened the letter and read it. He smirked and dropped the paper carelessly.

"Who was that from?" Hermione asked.

"Ron. It seems he's coming back here to visit family, and you," Harry said.

"Well, that's wonderful! Why aren't you happy about it?" she asked.

"Because it's been how many years, and _now _he's writing? We were best friends and it hasn't been important to him to keep contact," Harry said.

"Well, neither of you kept contact with me. I'm still happy to see the both of you," Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I'm just not happy with the way things turned out. I knew it would be different, but not _this _different," he explained.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. She smiled, remembering. "Graduation was such a happy day. Who knew it would be the last?"

"It shouldn't have been," Harry stated firmly. "I don't understand what went wrong. And I want things to change." She nodded in agreement.

"Me, too." _But what if enough damage has already been done? _she wondered.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I know it's moving a bit slowly, but I'm going to bring out more of the plot in the next few chapters. Please don't give up on me! Keep reading and reviewing!

Love, Amber


	4. Away

A/N: I just realized I haven't done any shout outs, which was always my custom for "Cry." So here's to all the people who have reviewed this story so far.

Smile88: I'm glad you love it, and I hope you keep reading. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. :)

DebatingQueen: LOL I couldn't think of a good title. I figured it might as well relate to the title of the first story. So thanks. Yeah, I just had to add a conflict. Why write a story that was more of a second epilogue than a whole nother story? Keep reading!

DanRadcliffe5666: Don't worry, I love Draco and Hermione together, too. Keep reading; you won't be disappointed with the outcome.

spicy-eab: Thanks so much! I'm glad you've read both, and I hope you continue to read this one.

Queenofhell: I'm glad you like it. Keep reading; patience is all I ask for! Every story has its twists, but the outcome won't be disappointing to fans of "Cry".

outthere101: I'm glad you like it. Harry and Hermione have no interest in each other besides being really good friends. I'm sorry if I've portrayed them any differently than that. But I don't like Harry and Hermione romantically involved, either.

Estel-Elf-Lover: I'm so glad you liked both! Please keep reading!

To all: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is a bit longer and it's kind of a transition chapter. All I ask is that you all just read the story through to the end before giving it up! Thanks and I hope you like!

* * *

It was a rainy day at the Malfoy Manor, yet the sun was shining brilliantly, not a cloud in the sky. It was _inside _the house that was storming. Draco and Alyssa had left Hogsmeade shortly after Hermione. He'd dropped Alyssa off at her house and gone straight home. It was just him and his mother there, and a handful of servants. After the death of Lucius, Narcissa had dismissed three quarters of their servants, for there hadn't been a need for them. Sadly, the servants didn't seem all too depressed for being laid off. Usually, Draco would lounge on the patio or in the den. However, this particular day, he went straight up to his bedroom, or shall we say, suite.

He had only been home two days and already he was wishing to leave. It would have been alot easier if his fiance hadn't dragged him over to Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. She didn't look much different, just a little older. He'd pretended he just _imagined _the flash of pain in her eyes. She had no interest in him anymore, and the feeling was neutral. Besides, Alyssa loved moving around. Whenever he was with her, he felt as though he'd known her for years and years. That must mean it was real love, right? After all, that's why they were getting married.

He wondered if Harry had spoken with Hermione yet. He knew Harry didn't like Alyssa. But that would change, right? Harry had turned out to be his only true friend. Hermione was, too, but after their breakup it was too awkward. Things would settle eventually, he told himself.

* * *

"Mum! Anybody home?" Ron called, opening the door to the Burrow. "What a mess," he mumbled aloud, making his way through the cluttered, dirty kitchen. "Hello? Mum! Dad!" he shouted. "...Ginny?" he asked, wondering where everyone was. In the living room, there was a mess even bigger than in the kitchen. The house had always been a bit cluttered, but his mum never let it get this dirty.

There were unclean dishes lying on tables and the counters; dirty clothes were strewn about, over the backs of chairs, sofas, and cushions. A lamp was knocked over. Seeing all this, his heart began to pound wildly. Something had happened here: something bad. He looked up at the clock; the one with a hand for each family memeber and each location they could be at. His face pointed to _Home. _The others were all facing _Lost. _His eyes widened and he began to panic. _Harry, _he thought. _I've got to talk to Harry._

* * *

Harry approached the Burrow, carefully searching for anything out of the ordinary. Of course, there were _many _things out of the ordinary at the Weasley home. But he was looking for something wrongly out of the ordinary.

"Harry, look at the house. What do you think happened? Mum _never _lets the house get this messy," Ron said to him, his eyes wide. Harry looked around, and his eyes rested on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, I imagine something horrible," he said, grinning. "Very real danger." Ron's jaw dropped.

"What could possibly be _funny_?" he demanded, the tips of his ears getting red. This time Harry laughed out loud.

"Ron, how many Dark wizards have you tracked down since you've become an Auror?" he asked seriously. If possible, Ron's eyes got even wider.

"What has _that _got to do with anything?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I reckon you're very smart in figuring things out...spotting things different..." Harry trailed off. Ron was utterly confused.

"Ron, there's a note on the counter," he stated simply. The poor redhead...(poor as in I feel sorry for his confusion)...quickly walked across the kitchen and grabbed the small note, reading it quickly. He smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry for, uh, bothering you," he apologized, feeling quite stupid.

"No problem. It was nice hearing from you, finally," Harry said, not hiding his resentment.

"I know, Harry. I'm really sorry about how everything turned out. Between all of us," Ron added.

"Yeah, well, maybe the three of us can hang out and try and fix things. I'll be here awhile," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, hope so," Ron added thoughtfully.

"So, what's the note say?" Harry asked casually.

" 'Ron, blah blah blah, your dad's on another muggle fix, blah blah, we went to America, be back in a week. Love you, see you soon. Mum.' " He shrugged. "They left pretty suddenly," he commented.

"Yeah, well, you know how your dad is," Harry offered, smiling. "Well, I'm off. I'm staying at Hogwarts if you want to visit or send post."

"Sounds good. See you later," said Ron, a bit sadly. Harry turned on his way out the door.

"Maybe you should see about staying at Hogwarts while you're here. At least until your family comes back," he suggested. Ron thought about it.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Like old times, huh?" Ron said, smiling. "I'll pack some stuff and get over there later."

" 'kay, later, then," waved Harry, leaving. Ron looked around the messy, empty house. _Just like home, _he thought.

* * *

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Harry asked curiously, peeking in her half-opened door. There was a suitcase opened on her bed and it was halfway full of her clothes, books, and a few personal items that he had to look away from before she noticed him staring. She was currently in her bathroom, pulling soaps, shampoos, and toothpaste off of shelves and then quickly walking back to her suitcase and stuffing them inside.

"I'm leaving," she answered shortly, not stopping for a second.

"Leaving? But, why? Where are you going? For how long?" he asked her, walking into her room.

"Because. I need to get away. I work too much, and with...recent events, I just need to get away, and live. Meet new people. Anything but be back here being dragged down to where I was when I was nineteen," she said angrily, still packing more clothes.

"But where are you going?" he repeated frantically. _Nineteen?_ he wondered. "...Does this have anything to do with Draco?" he chanced, guessing with much confidence.

"I'm going to America. I have a friend there who's willing to let me stay awhile," she explained, then hesitated. "It may or may not have to do with Draco. Either way, I just need some time to think with a clear head. And I can't do it here, where there's so many memories of our childhood." She softened and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going for good, and it's not because of you. I'll write you, I promise." At this, she hugged him and closed her suitcase, locking it.

"But, Hermione," pleaded Harry weakly, "Ron and I were hoping to rekindle our friendships." _That didn't sound gay,_ he thought sarcastically. He shook his head hastily. "What I'm trying to say is please, don't leave now. We're all here and I want the three of us to hang out, have fun, fix whatever went wrong between the three of us." She sighed heavily.

"I know. But I just need to go _now. _I can't fix anything with my best friends until I fix my problems with myself. You understand, don't you?" she asked. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. After all, he was her best friend.

"Yeah, I get it," he admitted reluctantly. "But why _America_?" She shrugged.

"I like it there." She laughed. "I remember once, Mr. Weasley told me that American muggles are the most exciting."

Harry groaned. "I guess nothing I say will convince you to stay here?"

"Nope. But don't worry. It won't be for long. I could use the vacation," she said. He nodded.

"Come say bye before you leave," he told her.

"Will do," she said smiling.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. I hope you guys will still read this! Love, Amber. 


	5. Troubles Brewing

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I do plan on updating more often and finishing this story. I hope this is good. I know it's not the greatest, but I'm trying to bring the plot together. Review!

* * *

About 20 miles from Hogwarts stood a mansion. This was not the Malfoys's mansion, however. This one was a bit smaller, and gloomy...very gloomy. And inside were only two people: a woman wearing black robes, and a man wearing gray robes...tatty, old, worn ones.

"How long until this is finished?" the man asked, his voice croaky, yet harsh. The woman sighed impatiently.

"I've already told you, you must have patience with me," she snapped. "I can't just come out and reveal everything, can I?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"It's been taking all the patience I have left," he growled, voice raspy.

"It won't be long now. Soon, we'll have a new Dark Lord and the old days will return. It _will work,"_ she insisted. "My parents didn't die for nothing."

"_How soon?_" he yelled. "It's been three years! Why can't we find someone else?" She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Because you know how few of us are left. There isn't much to choose from, and you know the power and strength it takes to endure the...induction...of that title." The man shook his head.

"I can't stand it much longer. Can't go out without being recognized. Been digging through the garbage just to stay alive. We need a new Dark Lord. _Our survival _depends on it," he insisted angrily. She threw him a scornful look.

"You mean_ your _survival depends on it."

"Only because no one knows who you are, that you even exist," he bit out.

"I wasn't stupid enough to get caught or identified! Fool, don't you get it? You should be grateful to have me to do what needs to be done for a new Dark Lord to arise. And when he does, I'll be almost as powerful...almost as feared." The last sentence, she said more to herself, and she hadn't meant for anyone to hear. He looked at her strangely.

"Is there a part to this plan that I don't know about?" he inquired.

"Of course not, you know everything. It'll be thanks to us when we have a new leader," she snapped.

"Right now, there aren't enough of us for him to lead," he said sarcastically.

"There will be. Since when have they all had a choice?"

* * *

Hermione had decided to take an airplane to the States. Any magical way would have made it feel less like a vacation. Unfortunately, the man beside her on the plane fell asleep on her shoulder with his mouth wide open...and he had horrible breath. She shifted uncomfortably, making a huge snore erupt from him. Finally, he turned to the other side.

She gazed out the window of the plane, finally having the time to just sit and think. She had tried to convince herself, along with Harry and Ron, that she was fine with Draco getting married. But now she was convinced that she _did _care, for just thinking about it made her heart twinge. _But I really can't blame him, can I? She has a perfect face and body with gorgeous hair...money...and that maturity that any guy longs for. I'm just a curly-haired, dull-eyed girl. _Determined to forget the whole thing, she settled down and fell asleep.

_However, they found Draco easily as he stood there by himself, head down and arms crossed. Hermione ran to him. When he saw her, his face lit up and he opened his arms for her to jump into._

_"I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried happily._

_"I'm just happy you're safe," he told her..._

Hermione jolted awake with the strangest feeling in her heart and stomach. Why would she dream that? She immediately knew what it was. Right after Harry's "death", they had gone to find Draco. It was right after the war during sixth year. She knew the feeling in her heart was sadness, just remembering the joy of those days after the war. But the feeling in her stomach bothered her. Just dreaming about being in Draco's arms felt so real. And she truly missed it. She shook her head violently. This vacation was meant to escape the things she was presently thinking about. She decided that until Draco left, she would have no peace. Unfortunately, he would take Harry with him.

* * *

Draco sat at the small table in the Three Broomsticks, nervously glancing at his watch. _He's not gonna show up, _he thought. _He probably hates me. _Just then, someone took the seat across from him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" he asked.

"Alright. And yourself?"

Draco laughed, smirking. "I guess it's ok. A little weird, but hey, it was expected." Harry nodded.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry, after ordering a butterbeer.

"Well, first, I was gonna ask how Hermione is," he admitted. Now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"Didn't you see her the other day? You oughtta know," he answered, not kindly. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm too much of a coward. I pretended to barely even know her. Then I ducked outta there as fast as I could." Harry laughed.

"You dated for almost two and a half years and brushed her off like that?"

"I know, I'm jerk," said Draco, mentally hitting himself.

"Well, she left yesterday," Harry told him.

"What? She left? To where? For how long? She didn't have to move because of me! We're leaving soon," Draco said.

"Calm down. First of all, it's not like you care. And yes, she went to the States for a while. She said she hadn't had a vacation for a while and she needed some time off." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care. It wasn't a bad break-up. But she would never admit to needing a vacation. You know that. It's because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself. She has alot of stress with her friends and her job. She just needed a break."

"Yeah," Draco snorted, "she has 95 stress from me being here and 5 from her job."

"Whatever, I'm just saying she's gone," Harry told him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No. No, um, I wanted to ask you, well...Alyssa wants me to find a best man for the wedding and well, I guess you were the only one I could think of," Draco blurted.

"Gee, I'm flattered," Harry said sarcastically.

"I didn't an it like that," Draco said. "I just didn't think you'd want to," he said.

"Well, I'll think about it. I don't want Hermione to think I'm betraying her or anything."

"Yeah, I get it. Well, I'm gonna get going. Thanks," Draco added, standing up. Harry nodded and sat back.


	6. Not Again

Chapter 5

_Brrrrrring!...brrrrrrring!... _Hermione rushed to the phone in her small bedroom. The room had its own private line and she had given the number to her parents, Dumbledore, and Harry and Ron.

"Hullo?" she asked, picking it up on the last ring. Silence. "Hullo," she repeated. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard someone sigh at the other end of the line. Then:

"It's so good to talk on the phone with someone who knows how to use it." Immediately, she laughed.

"Harry, you scared me!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "But you know what it's like trying to communicate with Ron over the phone.

"Point. So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I just wondered how you were doing," he said.

"America is a pretty exciting place. It's very...busy," she explained.

"Yes, but how have _you _been?" Harry asked again.

"I'm alright. It's nice to get away. I miss you, though," she admitted.

"You realize that if you stay there until Draco is gone, you won't see me, either?" Harry reminded her.

"I never said I left to escape Draco," she protested hurriedly.

"You didn't have to," he replied. "Everyone noticed. _Everyone._"

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Draco asked about you," Harry told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, hearing that certainly isn't going to help me," she declared.

* * *

Hermione looked both ways before she crossed the street. She couldn't help it; with her luck, some crazy American would come speeding up the street and flatten her like a pancake. Of course, it was rush hour and even the sidewalks were jammed. She walked briskly, trying to get around two bummish-looking people. She failed, because each time she tried to pass them, the space around them narrowed. Isn't that how it always is?

"...muggles these days don't know how ta walk!"

Hermione's ears picked up a piece of what one of the bums was saying. She smiled to herself and kept listening. After all, it's not every day she would meet an _American _wizard. Or, eavesdrop on one.

"Don't worry," said the other. "Once...gets...the new Dark Lord will arise...and then there won't be any muggles left!"

Hermione's heart stopped. She had to have imagined what that man just said. A horrible thought popped into her head. _These are a couple of the few Death Eaters that escaped._ She felt foolish, but she had to find out if she recognized them. She pulled a small notepad out of her bag and ran up to the men, tapping one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said. "Did either of you drop this?"

They looked at her with disgust. "No, we did not." She desperately searched their faces for any familiarity. It wasn't there.

"Oh. My mistake," she said, her disappointed clearly written across her face, not that they would have noticed. The wheels in her head were spinning. _What on earth do they mean, "when the new Dark Lord arises"! _It was like sixth year all over again. She should tell Harry.

* * *

Draco glanced around the dining room of his huge, empty mansion. Without his mother there, it seemed so...cold. He started setting the table. Alyssa was coming over for dinner. She said there was an important person she wanted him to meet. He couldn't imagine why the person would be so important, but when it came to Alyssa, he didn't often question her. She loved the rich and powerful life. There were times he thought she was only marrying him for his money...and his name. But he had put that aside, because she loved him and he loved her. Didn't he? There was a knock on the door, and he went to open it. Alyssa stepped in bringing along a man dressed in all black. His face was cleanly shaven and his clothes looked brand-new. Draco couldn't believe it.

"Crabbe!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" the man exclaimed. "How nice to see you again. You haven't talked to Vincent in so long!" Draco was beyond speech.

"You...you are a Death Eater! What are you doing alive? And in my house! Alyssa, did you have any idea who this was?" he demanded, anger burning through his body. She laughed and shook her head.

"Draco, come on. He very obviously has changed his ways if I am associating with him. How could you think that I am on the Dark side?" She placed her hand on his chest seductively. "Now, sit down and let's have a nice dinner. I'm sure there's much to talk about."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a bit more to chew on. I'm soooooo sorry that I'm such a horrible updater. And for the shortness of my chapters. I'm really trying though. I'd like to finish this so I have two complete stories to brag about. I don't want to rush this though, because I want it to measure up to the first story, which I received pretty good reviews on. Please review! And don't give up. It'll get better! And I'll try to update more often. Love ya!

Amber


	7. What Happened On The Plane

A/N: Well I'm back again! So sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working like crazy to get into college. I had auditions at a music school and I was just loaded with preparations. I got in, so that's good! Thanks for waiting. I hope you guys haven't given up on me! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Harry awoke to the ringing of a telophone. _It is definitely too early for this, _he thought. So, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Come on, Harry, pick up! _Hermione shouted in her head. But of course, she only got an answering machine. "Harry, it's me. I was walking down the street today and I heard two men saying that a new Dark Lord will arise. Do you think that's possible? Please get back to me; I'm really worried." She hung up the phone and sighed. _Please don't let this be for real, _she thought.

* * *

Draco could not fall asleep for the life of him. Seeing Crabbe's father had awakened all the anger that he had long since let go of. And, oddly enough, it brought back some feelings he had for Hermione. She was the only one that he could talk to about the awful times before Voldemort's final death. And right now, he really wanted to talk to her. He got out of bed and began to write her a letter.

* * *

Harry got Hermione's message two hours later. He decided to call her right away. She answered on the first ring.

"Harry? It's about time. How are you?" she asked quickly.

"Well, I was great until you informed me that my life's accomplishment was worth nothing," he replied dryly.

"So you really think this is serious? There could be a new Dark Lord?" she asked in a defeated voice.

"Well, I don't know, but I'd rather not find out the hard way. When are you coming home?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I'd go in a few days. I don't want to be in America if something bad happens," she explained. "Oh---I've just received an owl. I'll call you tomorrow with details of my return," Hermione promised. Then she hung up and opened her letter. In very familiar handwriting, it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, I'd like to apologize for the way I've treated you since I've come back. I must say, I was caught by surprise._

_I know it may be awkward, but I'd like to remain friends while I'm here. I've asked Harry to be my best man at my wedding. He's agree, but don't be angry; he was quite reluctant. _

_I suppose the real reason I am writing is because I've been getting odd feelings lately, as though something were hanging over me. I uh...ran into Crabbe's father yesterday. Needless to say, I was not please. I just can't help but feel that you are the one to talk to about such things, what with our past and all._

_I've obviously wasted enough parchment, so I will go now. Please respond._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Hermione sighed. _I can't take this right now, _she mumbled to herself as she set the letter on her desk. Right now, she had to concentrate on getting back to England. She missed her students, and she needed to be spending time with Harry and Ron. After all, they'd be leaving soon.

* * *

Hermione stuffed her carry-on bag in the tiny compartment above her seat. Hopefully, no one with bad breath would share her seat this trip. She sat down and laid her head back. At least she felt relaxed and could attempt to sleep. She watched as the different passengers boarded the plane, vaguely wondering about where each person was headed---what their journey was for. Why couldn't she have a normal life? Was it magic that kept her so stressed? Deep down, however, she knew she could never give it up. It was a part of her. 

Suddenly, she spotted a very odd-looking couple taking their seat two rows in front of her. She hadn't been in America long enough to really see the gothic style, but if she had, she'd know that these people were gothic- one hundred percent. The man had most of his face pierced and wore nothing but black, keeping his hood up and walking with his face down. Hermione stifled a giggle. She turned her attention to his partner---or wife, girlfriend, whatever. She had a few facial piercings and more make-up than Hermione would wear in a lifetime. One could hardly make out the woman's face.

Hermione noticed that the seat behind her was the very last one on the plane. Apparently, the odd woman saw this, because she got up and approached its occupants.

"Excuse me, my friend isn't feeling well, and we were wondering if maybe you'd let us sit here so he can be closer to the restroom," she proposed politely. The elderly couple smiled and stood.

"No problem," the man said.

Soon, all the seating was settled and the plane was in the air. Hermione decided that any other time, she'd love visiting America and meeting its diverse society. This time, however, she simply could not afford to spend time on a vacation. She gazed out the window and began thinking of how soon Harry and Ron would be leaving and how alone she'd feel when they were gone. Again.

Suddenly, she noticed that the people behind her were whispering fiercely. They were whispering loud enough for her to even hear their conversation.

"Listen, this has not been a wasted trip," the woman was saying. "Now we have more people on our side! They can help if Draco gives us any trouble." Hermione's blood froze. _They did _not _just say that, _she thought desperately.

"He'll never do it!" the man almost yelled. "He is far too smart to not figure out this plot."

"But you don't know the whole plan. We have connections...ways to keep him from ever realizing what is happeneding...until it is too late. He will do it. He will be the new Dark Lord. Think about the power he has, just from his bloodline. He will be invincible, and then what? We get rid of Potter, Dumbledore, and then it is done. We'll have nothing else to worry about."

Hermione's heart was beating so fast, she was sure they heard it. She couldn't even breathe. How many Draco's were there in the world? And "Potter" and "Dumbledore" confirmed her conclusion. The good side was definitely in danger. Why couldn't her life settle down?

* * *

Hermione had to stay a night in a hotel before she could travel all the way back to Hogwarts. As soon as she got settled in her hotel room, she phoned Harry. 

"Hermione, I think you're a little too keen on using a telophone," Harry laughed when he picked up.

"Harry, Draco's in trouble," she whispered hoarsely. She tried to stay calm as Harry talked.

"What? Why would you say that? He's here with me and everyone else. He's fine."

"No, no, no," she said. "He's not. I need to talk to you guys. Please, can you and Ron wait for me at Hogwarts in the morning? Please!" She sounded desperate, and slightly hysterical.

"Calm down," Harry said soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Not now. I need to talk to you guys in person. Tomorrow, alright?" she pleaded.

"Alright, ok. We'll be there," he answered. "Are you ok? Should I come get you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you in the morning. Please, just trust me."

"If you're sure...," he answered. "Ok, call me if you need anything."

Hermione laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She definitely was getting no sleep tonight.

* * *


	8. Disbelief

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry I've taken so long to update. I really hope you have not given up on me. I do intend on finishing this story. Right now, I feel like I'm going in circles and like it's getting slightly boring. So if you have any suggestions, please email me. Just title it "Fanficton" or something. I appreciate it. Please read and review, and I hope you still like this! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. Thanks! Love, Amber.

* * *

Hermione quickly greeted Ron and Harry the next day, anxious to explain all she had heard in detail. When she finished, the guys simply looked dumbfounded. 

"Can that really happen?" Ron asked.

"They sounded pretty serious. And anyway, I don't know many witches or wizards who would joke about such a thing," Hermione pointed out. Harry let out a moan of frustration.

"Ugh. This sucks! I can't take it anymore," he yelled loudly. "Maybe we're better off minding our own business this time around," he muttered.

"Have you lost it!" Hermione cried. "Of course we've got to do something."

"Well, do you have any bright ideas? Because I don't. And I know one thing's for sure. My life is taking off right now. I'm not going to put myself through another sixteen years of danger, ridicule, publicity, and everything else that seems to come with helping people!"

"But, mate," Ron protested, "you can do something. Maybe you're the only one who can."

"No way. This is different. No prophecy, no Voldemort. It's Draco. He's a good guy. He wouldn't fall for becoming another Dark Lord. And if he did, how bad could he be? He's not the murdering type," Harry insisted. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"What, in seven years, could have changed so much that you lost your heart?" she asked sadly. Harry softened.

"I care, Hermione. I really do. I'm just sick of having to fight through my life. I mean, why can't I just live?"

"Well, I think it's obvious we've got to do something," Ron said. "Someone has to warn Draco." Both boys turned to look at Hermione. She caught on at once.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no," she laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I plan on not speaking to him. Like, ever," she insisted.

"Come on, Hermione. We've got to do something," Ron said.

"Yes, well, what about you two!" she cried. "Harry, you're his best friend."

"Hermione, I think we all know who has been closest to him, if you know what I mean," Harry suggested with a smile.

"Enough!" Ron said loudly, while Hermione's mouth opened to protest. "I think he's right though, Hermione. Draco would respect the warning much more coming from you."

She glared at them. "I'm absolutely not going."

* * *

"May I please speak to Draco?" Hermione stood at the door of Malfoy Manor, her legs trembling. She anxiously waited in the sitting room as the butler went to find the man that she frankly was not eager to see. Her eyes briefly inspected her surroundings. Not much had changed since she'd last been there. How time flew. All too soon, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. 

"Hey," she greeted, slightly awkwardly. She offered her hand. Draco smirked- that famous smirk that she had at one time loathed, then loved, and now which made her uncomfortable.

"No need to be so formal," he said, sitting down. "Nice to seeyou. How was your trip?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, it was nice. That's...sort of why I'm here," she explained. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She looked around. "Where's uh...Amanda?" she asked. He laughed.

"Alyssa. She's out for the day. Wedding planning or whatever," he shrugged. Hermione thought he looked rather anxious.

"Not up for casualties, are you?" she observed aloud.

"I guess it's a little weird," Draco admitted.

"Well, I was hoping we could put that aside right now. I think we're in trouble," she told him.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked warily. She sighed.

"The kind of trouble we were in almost seven years ago."

"Now, wait, Hermione. I know I was young and immature back then, but I swear, I haven't done anything to Weasley's---"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that," she said, cutting him off. "I mean like, dark wizards, save-the-world kind of trouble." Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"What makes you think that?" he asked skeptically. "If this is about my letter, it was just a bad feeling. I'm sure it's nothing," he insisted. But Hermione shook her head. Then she proceeded to tell him everything that she had learned. After she'd finished, he just stared at her.

"Look, I'm sure they didn't mean me. There's got to be other Draco's---"

"Oh, please. You know as well as I do who those people were referring to," she said.

"But, I'm not dumb. I'd be able to tell if I was playing into some plot," he protested.

"Open your eyes, Draco! You know Death Eaters work quietly, cunningly. You've had no reason to be on your guard. This is serious," she said, almost pleadingly. "I'm just trying to warn you to be careful. As your friend."

"Well, it sounds to me like you're still living in the past. With 'evil plots', and with us," he said, rather roughly. She just shook her head incredulously.

"You sure know where to hit where it hurts," she said quietly. And with that, she stood up and left.

* * *

A/N: Well, like I said, it's short. But I tried to link some things together a little. More soon!I promise! 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello! Hard to believe it's been four years since I've touched this story. If anyone's interested in some catching up on my life, here goes:

I've been attending college at the Dana School of Music for piano. It's amazing! I've been very stressed out, but I really like it. I recently got engaged! I'm very excited about that, but no wedding plans until after school is over. And I recently got back from Russia. I got an opportunity to go on a mission trip to Russia over Christmas break and it was absolutely amazing. We got to go to orphanages and help kids out. It was great.

Moscow is a beautiful city and I hope to go back one day. Maybe next time it'll be a summer trip, because it was absolutely freezing!

Anyhow, back to this story. I've decided to try to keep writing this. Just for fun, of course. I don't like the idea of leaving things unfinished. It has been so long that I totally forget my plot and line of thinking for this story, and I can't find any written down ideas. However, I am going to do my best to pick up and finish this! It may take awhile, but I'll do my best. Also, I've become aware of some mistakes: both editorial and material. I noticed some contradictions in the story. I will be getting around to going back and fixing everything, which means I'll probably be removing the story and reposting it with the proof-read material.

Thanks to all who have stuck with me!

Amber


End file.
